Reflections of an Assassin
by Shinigami Miroku
Summary: An assassin's thoughts as she travels with her enemies...


Reflections of an Assassin

by: Dark Daisuke

_Heh... how did I allow myself to get mixed up with the Chosen and her group? I'm supposed to kill her, so I can save my world... so how...? Well, I needed their help to get into the Asgard Human Ranch, so that I could save Pietro and the townsfolk of Luin... perhaps it was a mistake? No, it wasn't... I wasn't going to be able to defeat Kvar alone, so I had no choice... so why am I still tagging along? It can't be just for the healing arts that could save Pietro, can it...?_

_Chosen... Colette... how can someone as pure as you be dragged into this whole thing? You should not have to go through the pain of the world regeneration ritual, though you pray for it more than anyone I know of. Part of me is glad about that, since it makes it difficult for me to kill you. The other part of me wishes for the continued prosperity of my people, so it is irritated by the fact that you're so pure. I wonder, are you in love with Lloyd? You certainly seem attached to him, and considering your nature it wouldn't be surprising. But, why do I get the feeling he thinks of you as just a best friend...?_

_Genis... we don't talk much, but I can easily tell how knowledgeable you are. You know a lot of things even that idiot Chosen from my side doesn't know. It's too bad, though; despite being an elf, you might make it far at the Imperial Research Academy, though you already have a scholarship for that Palmacosta Academy place... which, despite being in the declining world, seems to be on par with the Imperial Research Academy. The same could be said about your sister..._

_Raine... we don't get along very well, but your intellect is being wasted here, too. With a little more training you could become one of the greatest scholars in all of Tethe'alla, and certainly one of the best professors at the Imperial Research Academy. Of course, I can't say I'm surprised since that idiot Chosen exists in Tethe'alla. You do seem to have an unhealthy obsession with ruins, though... I wonder if you're searching for something in particular..._

_Kratos... you are, without a doubt, the most mysterious person in this group. I can tell that you know a lot more than you let on. For instance, knowing about the summoning arts that no longer exist in this world... hinting at knowing about the Desian Grand Cardinals... which reminds me. Do you have a past with Kvar? You certainly acted very strange when we went to confront him the first time, and when we defeated him you turned particularly vicious, cutting him down mercilessly... and with much pain in your voice. Did he do something to you...? Also, why do you focus so much of your time training Lloyd? Do you know what's going to happen at the end of this journey? What is Lloyd to you?_

_Lloyd... you're definitely an interesting guy... saying some weird things sometimes, and yet also being so strong of heart and mind, and never wavering from the path that you chose to follow. I remember that you called me 'cute' once, back in Luin... did you mean it, or were you just teasing me? You seemed sincere, but 'he' seemed sincere at first, too... did you know your friend, the Chosen, seemed surprised and a little jealous when you said that? No, I don't think you did... you can be so dense sometimes, but I'll admit that it's one of your best qualities... speaking of which, your bravery knows no ends, or perhaps stupidity? Maybe both... risking your life to obtain some statue of Spiritua, the angel of death, so we can find the final seal... wait, are you slipping!? "_Lloyd, hold on! I'm coming!!"

_Ah... I managed to catch you in the nick of time... that was way too close. I'm glad I caught you... wait, why am I glad? Does he... mean something to me? No, my only friend is Corrine... but... maybe, just maybe, some part of me is hoping you'll be there for me when I slip and fall... Well, we got the statue, so we need to get back to Hakonesia Peak. I'll wait a bit longer and see how things turn out... I really don't want to betray them, but I don't want to betray Tethe'alla either..._


End file.
